BridalShotacon007
TheBrideKing a.k.a Bridal Shotacon is a creator of The Miracle Elite Storyline and the Founder of Legends of the Multi Universe Wikia. He's also one of the main creators of Multiuniverse series. In October 30 2011, He created a wikia for Menslady125 and her friends, but no one came. He sadly waited for someone to drop by until March 7, 2012, TheKingOfVillains2 greeted him. Then Menslady and her friends came. Everyone seems to enjoy the wikia. On January 3, 2013 he made his first video on Vimeo, but on October his Vimeo account was terminated and he decided to add videos on MediaFire. He loves making crossover stories with his favorite characters. His favorite users are daveg502 and menslady125. *DevaintArt Accout: Willliam125 *Facebook Account: William Shuford *Youtube Account: William Shuford Profile Occupation: Wikia Manager, Story creator, Director wannabe, Voice Actor wannabe, Fan of Crossover, Cartoon Lover, Cartoon/Anime Nerd, Likes: Watching TV, Video Games, Drawings, Comics, Bride Pictures, Crossover, Shotacon characters,, Dislikes: Someone who betrayed TheBrideKing, Someone who made TheBrideKing angry, Some of old cartoons, Favorite Movies: Hellboy animated and live action movies, The Incredibles, Dennis the Menace, Three Stooges, Fullmetal Alchemist movies, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, Indiana Jones trilogy, Runaway Bride, Peter Cottontail, Pink Floyd: The Wall, Spaceballs, Kiki's Delivery Service, Despicable Me trilogy, Chicken Little, Favorite TV Shows: The Last Airbener/Legends of Korra, Code Geass, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Teen Titans, Barney, Black Lagoon, Blood +, Witchblade, Mystery Science Theater 3000, Xiaolin Showdown, Sam and Max, The Brak Show/Space Ghost coast to caost, Fate/Stay Night, Wedding Peach, The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog, Pecola, Fat Albert, Dennis the Menace (Both DIC version and 50s version), MMPR, Monster Allergy, Salem, Mighty Max, Rupert, Wallace and Gromit, Favorite Video Game: Gex: Enters the gecko, Jersey Devil, Street Fight x Tekken, Poker night at the Inventory, Dead or Alive, Portal, Favorite Music Artist: Favorite TV Channels: Antenna TV, Ion Television, Qubo, Favorite Wikias Other Entire Wikia Other Wikia pages * Wedding Peach - Magical Girl Mahou-Shoujo Wikia * Images - Guardians of the path wikia * I Want a Bride! The Little Fox's Love Adventure! My favorite website Reading scripts from *Cubbi's Home *Disney Scripts *The Disney Freak's Web Site *Anastasia Script *Tarzan script *Screenplays-online *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Original Movie Script *Rock and Rule Script My Favorite Characters And there's lot more... Favorite Crossover Pics 5e68c7ff1bc13bb12c9b7ca0712226b3ac10a09d.gif 9d04c4ab4802a14a0560359020a3e.jpg Hug_teh_Loli_by_evergirl21.png Reluctant_hug_by_evergirl21-d2yjgyu.png Nun_Girl_and_Nun_Boy_XD.jpg a9b9395056e1b9ab1647be9ad12ca026.jpg Tumblr_leggb7g2Nf1qz83i8o1_500.jpg Com_18_toph_and_raven_by_gh07-d3is09b.png Toph_vs_terra_by_tinaeatsmuffins-d5r004o.jpg Rika_and_lag_crossover_by_heyhey00-d5xvybh.png Rachel_vs_morrigan_by_artemisumi-d3alnqt.jpg Cross-Over.full.1163388.jpg Alicexjack_rose_to_the_thorin_by_shadows1028-d4ba3ra.jpg Yoko_s_uw_bench_valentine_s_day_by_sonicstarvocaloid-d4pk8dh.jpg Storyline * The Miracle Elite/F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline * The Thunder Syndicate's Storyline * The Children of Pandora Saga * The Inferno Clan Saga # (*) = Needs to finish/Putting on hold # (!) = Needs to remake # ($) = Upcoming story. # (^) = Available at Deviantart Season 1: # Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu (!)/CarnEvil (^) # P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire (!) # LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite/Rise of the Multi-Universal Amazons # A Christmas Bizarro (^) # Beauty and the Miracle Elite (*) (^) # The Return of Pandora # The Phantom's Apprentice ($) # A Christmas Bizarro in July (!) # The Wedding Downfall # Journey Through the Mists (*) # Yellow Submarine (*) Season 2: # A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge again # Nightosphere's Most Wanted # Trouble in London # The P Team and Miracle Elite 2 ($) # Strange Case of Peanut Butter Island ($) # The Miracle Elite: Lovelace Origin ($) Non-Canon/What If Adventures # LOTM: The Untold Story of the Robots and Machines ($) # TheBrideKing's Heroes Deadliest Battle (!) Storyline Trivia *Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu/CarnEvil, A Christmas Bizarro, P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire, The Phantom's Apprentice, The Wedding Downfall, Yellow Submarine and Nightosphere Most Wanted are only projects that have one main villains but the rest have more. Relationships with the Users/his freinds Friends Gokugtsupersaiyan TheBrideKing used his characters for his first story. Gokugtsupersaiyan was impress of letting them in the story. One day, He'd asked TheBrideKIng if he can help Gokugtsupersaiyan with the strory. TheBrideKing replied. TheBrideKing was waiting for The Story, but haven't made it yet. On June 11, 2014, Gokugtsupersaiyan returns to wikia. TheBrideKing was happy to see him again until he wasn't returning again. Daveg502 He and Daveg502 first time, worked together with The P Team and The Miracle Elite vs Malachite's Empire because TheBrideKing wanted to see his characters to appear on videos. Since Daveg502 is working on Meister of War, I let him use the Miracle Elite. I made my few villains to betray the main villain to serve one of His main villain. Meister of War has put on Hiatus so TheBrideKing deserves to wait for next part. Sometimes Daveg502 left him comments on TheBrideKing's message wall, TheBrideKing replies. TheBrideKing watches Daveg502's video on Youtube and enjoys them. Tigerman531 TheBrideKing was inspired by Crossoverfan4ever's and Daveg502's final story. He was inspired and decided to make a story with Speed Crusaders and Mockingjay Crusaders. TheBrideKing dicides use Tigerman531's villains groups as main villains. Tigerman531 may want to help, but TheBrideKing acepted his help in case he needs more ideas. Since TheBrideKing made his new original character Dennis Hirano, he has Zero from Ward video game, as a pet. But Tigerman531 got me an OC cat, Dusk the black cat. Which TheBrideKing gladly decides to keep it that way. Coolautiz TheBrideKing made friends with Coolautiz on Twitter and DeviantART. Coolautiz respects TheBrideKing, especially with the latter being the Wiki's founder. Since TheBrideKing spoted Coolautiz in Universe of Smash Bros Lawl Wiki, he decides to surprise him. Coolautiz asked TheBrideKing if he just come up with a lawl spinoff from the top of his mind. Because, He saw Lawl Before Time page. Other Users The4everreival/Crossoverfan4ever With the Miracle Elite, Crossoverfan4ever included them as TheBrideKing included some of my characters into one of his stories, so Crossoverfan4ever decided to do the same with this story as a thanks for doing that. 22Kingdomheartsfan Today he got little upset at 22Kingdomheartsfan for disproving Menslady125's Night shift Edits and making her stop editing by removing categories. Menslady125 The first time, TheBrideKing wathced Lucius' Turn made by Sonofjafar and alagateryandchestnut3. Then he wathched the Legends of the Multi Universe series. On October 30, 2011, he tried searching for the wikia of "Legends of the Muli Universe". He dicides to make one for her. As TheKingOfVillains2 spread to word, Menslady125 was exicted and enjoyed it for a very long time. DeeBenn DeeBenn always adding characters for no good reason, thinking he wants this wikia to be his own "Fictional Characters Wikia", which begins to make TheBrideKing very upset. TheBrideKing could not take it any longer. Deebenn also forgotten that Legends of the Multi Universe is menslady125's projects and TheBrideKing his the founder of the wikia. DeeBenn loves adding characters in this wikia for his kind-of-fun. Everytime he add more characters that no members used, he still ignores that the fact Legends of The Multi-Universe is Menslady125's idea. Porfirio 739 Porfirio 739 have joined us here at MAY 6, 2015. He is a number one most disturbing member LOTM Wikia community. But he made their own storyline: Porfirio's saga is LOTM: Dynasty Warriors. TheBrideKing won't know what happens next in the future. Although, Porfirio 739 is a biggest fan of G.I. Joe, Transformers, Pokemon, Digimon, Kamen Rider, and Looney Tunes as well. He also hates everything that everybody loves. TheBrideKing decides that Profirio 739 needs to be left alone. Also, TheBrideKing had a bad feeling that Porfirio 739 is gonna take over Legends Of The Multi-Universe Wikia. Now TheBrideKing realised that Porfirio 739 could edit pages after TheBrideKing did, like "Anything you can do, I can do better!". Which turns out Porfirio 739 became Buzz Lightyear, with TheBrideKing became Woody. Trivia See also: Hints * TheBrideKing is attractive to anime and video game girls/woman. * He was a biggest fan of Comics, Cartoons, Anime, and Video Games. * He has his favorite Echhi terms (upskirts, panties, skirt lift, breast smother/pillows, Oppai, Oshiri, and Granny Panties). Category:Account and Creator of LOTM Category:TheBrideKing Category:Roleplaying